Magnum Opus People's Republic of Utopia
DISCLAIMER: SATIRICAL. THIS IS A JOKE, DO NOT TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY. ANYONE WHO TAKES THIS PAGE WAY TOO SERIOUSLY WOULD BE BLOCKED FROM THE WIKI. The Magnum Opus Hub (officially known as Magnum Opus People's Republic of Utopia) is a communist state that has existed since September 28, 2018. Normally a union of what remained of Humanised Ship Republic and its puppet states, the government of Magnum is highly centralised. The Republic of Utopia had its roots in the evacuation of the Humanised Ship Republic of 2018, when a series of fights that led to the poisoning of the republic forced the former Utopian Monarchy to flee to a new, then-remote location. The Magnum Opus Hub was formed by the Treaty of Creation of the Magnum Opus Hub. Throughout its existence, Magnum Opus expanded their borders by diplomatic means or annexation. Philippines-Australia became a major Magnum territory, and among the states that Magnum Opus vassalised are Great Germany, the Kingdom of KnightsGamingRealm, and the NYSdehkidrs Database. History A long, but unneeded battle raged on between two active users of the former Humanised Ship Republic in the final 5 months of its peak. A short lived administration by Mikoto failed to bring the Republic back to its previous state before the battle, forcing its remaining users, led by previous Humanised Ship Republic administrator Mika Hayasaka, to flee to a remote location. Magnum Opus Hub was officially established in September 28, 2018, with Mika Hayasaka as Magnum's first and current leader. Tommy Cayetano was selected as the new hub's Vice Leader. Hayasaka Era At the Hub's infancy, access was only granted to a select number of users, as part of a strict user policy that was put in place by Hayasaka to avoid a repeat of the battle that ultimately doomed Humanised Ship Republic. Magnum's strict policies were in part due to the weak leadership the government in the Humanised Ship Republic showed during the tense civil war. The republic lived on in isolationism, but it showed signs of openness and transparency to the outside world when former Humanised Ship Republic contributor AzelfS was granted citizenship, and later was elected as Magnum's second vice leader, after spending some time working as the country's Minister of Discussions. Later events caused the hub to break out of isolationism. Magnum Premier Hayasaka intervened in a SML Wiki civil war, and SML Bureaucrat Jamie Adams established communications with Hayasaka, and was soon granted entry in the republic as a foreign diplomat. During Adams' time as a foreign diplomat travelling in and out between Magnum and SML, he developed the supercomputer known as WikiaLinker, and was put to use in the hub. As the tensions that caused the SML Wiki civil war Hayasaka intervened in start to grow between the aggressors and the bureaucrats of both Magnum and SML, Adams was voted in power on December 12, 2018, becoming a vice leader and a direct right hand man to Hayasaka, a day after local hub volunteer Penelope Lynn was voted in the council as a Content Reviewer. In the dawn of 2019, Magnum Opus fully vassalised the Kingdom of KnightsGamingRealm and the NYSdehkidrs Database, two states Hayasaka holds a seat in the government on. A brief hiatus from government activity followed that lasted until late February. On March 2, 2019, Hayasaka called for refurbishment plans for the Hub and a Manual of Style to be written for the republic. On the same day, the newly-formed state known as the Criztop Workers' Union became a puppet state of Magnum Opus. Four days later, Andrew, the head of staff in the SML Wiki, was inducted in the Magnum administration during a state of emergency in the Hub, in which the aggressors that caused the SML Wiki civil war found its way on to Magnum and sent out death threats to Hayasaka. With the head of the SML administration being a part of Hayasaka's administration, both leaders signed the Pact of Alliance, formally forming the Magnum-SML alliance. With the alliance set, Hayasaka made a formal visit to the SML Republic. Blue Peace/Loss of the King's Republic of St. Nicholas Internal conflict between the administration of the republic and James Crosby heavily strained their relations, with the main complaint being the republic failing to hand out a reason for Crosby's permanent exclusion from the social hall imposed on him. It soon led to James Crosby and the King's Republic of St. Nicholas (unofficially called "Nikki Republic") seceding from the Magnum Opus People's Republic. To this day, no negotiation talks between Hayasaka and Crosby took place, but Hayasaka allowed the Nikki Republic to continue its existence independent from Magnum Opus. Annexation April Despite the loss of the King's Republic of St. Nicholas, Magnum Opus continued exerting its influence by aiding other smaller republics, notably on the Qumi-Qumi tribes, in which Cayetano was sent to make reforms and improvements in the tribe's main home. A testing facility was set up in Pearl City for contributors from every republic in the federation to use to develop and test out new features. Crisis in the King's Republic of St. Nicholas Diplomatic talks between Hayasaka and Crosby took place, in which Hayasaka agreed to aid Crosby when her assistance is needed, and the two leaders signed the Joint Assistance Treaty, in which Magnum Opus will provide aid for the developing the King's Republic of St. Nicholas, in exchange for taxes to be imposed on the republic until all debts has been paid off. However, at the same day, the Crosby administration ordered the toppling of statues of Jamie Adams that were built in the current territory of the King's Republic of St. Nicholas prior to the secession of the republic from Magnum Opus, without the consent of premier Hayasaka. In response, Hayasaka ordered statues of Jamie Adams to be built around the federation, specifically in the cities of Moscow, London, Tokyo, Pearl, Canberra, and Madrid. No major conflict between Magnum Opus and the King's Republic of St. Nicholas has happened since. Return of the Humanised Ship Republic With the main conflict that happened in the former Humanised Ship Republic gone for months, advisor Mikoto was given permission from Hayasaka to set up a venture in the former Humanised Ship Republic, setting up a new state under the name Humanised Ship Dominion, and became a Magnum Opus Crown Colony in April 8, 2019. Magnum-Zelmon War On April 27, 2019, during a summit between Magnum Opus and Philippines-Australia held in Pearl, the president of the Zelmon region within Magnum Opus declared independence from the Hub, and formed the Zelmon Confederation, a move that didn't sit well with the Magnum administration, especially premier Hayasaka. The president of the Zelmon Confederation ordered a large military armaments program to milk out members from Magnum Opus and demanded Magnum Opus General Qila Gall to defect to the Zelmon Confederation. Hayasaka, with full knowledge of the plot, sent General Gall to the Zelmon Confederation as a "diplomat," tasked with a secret task force to sabotage Zelmon communication lines. During the operation, messages from the Kingdom of KnightsGamingRealm were sent to the Magnum Administration Office, reporting hostile activity from the Zelmon Confederation, prompting Hayasaka to declare a war against the Zelmon Confederation. Although the Zelmon forces fiercely defended their territory, the outnumbered defenders couldn't deal a blow to the massive Magnum 6th Army, commanded by General Qila Gall. A decisive showdown in Minsk which resulted in a convincing victory for the Magnum 6th Army exhausted Zelmon's remaining infantries, rendering the Zelmon Confederation unable to defend themselves. Three days later, the Zelmon Confederation surrendered. Release of Criztop Worker's Union Throughout May, the relations between Magnum Opus People's Republic of Utopia and its puppet Criztop Worker's Union have been growing increasingly sour. Kaiserin Lay and Victory Day LayLasagna7 of Germany was crowned the Kaiserin on June 26. Victory Day became a celebrated holiday in Magnum Opus People's Republic of Utopia on July 12. Anneliese Brandt became the Hub's new Spokesperson and chairwoman of the Magnum Opus Free Speech Council, created to combat censorship after several complaints. Politics Government Magnum Opus People's Republic of Utopia is governed by a Federal Marxist-Leninist socialist one-party republic, set in place to avoid not only major civil wars from destroying the unity of the republic, but to also avoid the fate of Humanised Ship Republic from repeating over. The Supreme Magnum Administration is normally the highest governing body in the federation, with delegates from every republic in the union having a seat in the administration. Administrative Divisions Constitutionally, the Magnum Opus PR was a federation with several colonies labelled as either major Utopian states, the largest of the major states being Philippines-Australia, territories, or vassals, such as the Kingdom of KnightsGamingRealm. Although Magnum Opus is normally an equal union, as preached in their communist ideology, the federation was, in practice, dominated by Magnum Opus PR, being the industrial and diplomatic heart of the Utopian federation, to the point of having Philippines-Australia as their main vassal. Despite that, Philippines-Australia is recognised throughout the union as a state that matched Magnum Opus in potential dominance, and are just as strong as them industrially, therefore preventing Magnum Opus from being able to have direct control over Philippines-Australia. Economy Magnum Opus and its republics have all adopted a mainly planned economy, where the manufacturing and shipping of good is centralised and directed by the government. To allow the republics to fully maximise their productivity and value to Magnum Opus, each territory has been assigned a primary economical task centralised by the government, with Magnum Opus PR handling a mix of every republic's industrial speciality, while the vast and diverse Philippines-Australia handles food and technological innovations, and Great Germany specifically in charge of the production of the federation's navy and electrical engineering. Science and Technology The Utopia placed great priority of science and technology within its economy. Transport Because of the Utopian Federation's extremely vast territory span, with Magnum Opus PR alone stretching out from the United Kingdom all the way to Japan, transport is a key component in the nation's economy. Methods of transport used throughout the Magnum Opus heavily varied depending on the region, with Magnum Opus and Philippines-Australia having the most modern and most technologically advanced methods of transport available. Maritime transport in the Utopia is the largest and most intensively used in the world, with Philippines-Australia serving as the federation's heart in shipping and ocean transport. Category:Countries Category:Fiction